This invention relates to a bag and more particularly to a plastic bag having a carrying handle secured to one end thereof.
Plastic bags are widely used as containers for fertilizer, etc. Attempts have been made to provide carrying handles for the bags but it has been found that it is difficult to design a handle which will not tear.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a bag having an improved carrying handle secured thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bag having a carrying handle attached thereto which is designed to withstand greater stresses than the devices heretofore available.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bag having a carrying handle attached thereto wherein means is provided for preventing the handle from tearing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a carrying handle for a bag which is easy to use, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.